


The Queen of Laser Tag

by Ander_Zanova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ander_Zanova/pseuds/Ander_Zanova





	The Queen of Laser Tag

Oliver turns a corner. Cisco’s vest flashes, indicating a hit. “Hey! not fair dude.” “It’s laser tag, anything is fair, Cisco.” Oliver replies as he takes off in the other direction. 

A scream followed by laughter. Felicity had lost half of her lifepoints. She was lasting longer than everyone expected, though. It’s a good thing she played so much in her college days. 

Turning another corner, Oliver sees Curtis and attempts a shot. Thea snipes Oliver from a higher level, which renders his pistol useless for the next few seconds. He takes a step back into a darkened corner. Thea runs down the steps. Curtis zooms past Oliver, dodging and weaving. Thea follows, trying to get a clean shot. Pew. Hit. Curtis is out. “Aw come on Thea! I thought we had something going here.” He left the multi-level course through a lightweight metal door. 

On the other side of the arena Cisco chased after his favorite hacker. Felicity had gotten a clean shot at him earlier and he was vengeful, but in a playful way. Classic Cisco. Felicity bounded up the stairs and ran down a corridor. He followed. She quickly rounded a corner in an effort to escape Cisco. Boom. She flew into Oliver. Neither of them moves to correct for the impact. Oliver raises his pistol and makes a move against Cisco. Protectively guarding his girlfriend. Another hit. Cisco takes his losses and dashes after Thea. Oliver looks down at the figure standing before him. She wasn’t wearing her heels, and with her standing this close he immediately noticed the height difference.

“How’s it going, Felicity?” he said in a hushed voice. She loved the way it sounded when he talked softly. Still, their feet remained glued to the floor. Sparks flew. She had an idea. ‘Genius.’ She thought to herself. Looking him dead in the eyes, she placed a hand on his chest. Her blue eyes and glasses shimmered and sparkled in the darkened room. The darkness made everything seem calm. Calm was something they didn’t get a lot of nowadays. Shots and screams from the first level. Laughter in the distance. The world slows. She blinks up at him and licks her lips. “Felicity…” in an even quieter voice. She ignores his warning, pulling him closer to her. She moves her lips close to his, testing the waters. He takes a deep breath, unable to resist. Then puts a hand on her lower back and pulls her closer to his body. She winces in surprise at the laser pistol that was just slammed against the small of her back. She didn’t mind though. When their lips met, they were hot against each other. It was a fiery, searing kiss. She reached up with her pistol-free hand and pulled him deeper. 

Lights flash in the background. The world continues to stand still. Laser guns sounded simultaneously. Expletives from the first floor. Thea and Cisco take each other out at the same time. 

Oliver gives in to a little shove as Felicity presses her bodyweight against him. He slowly steps backward. Three paces and he’s up against a wall. Pinned. He would take her right here if he could. They remain interlocked for another second. Suddenly she pulls back. He whispers her name as he opens his eyes. Before he can get his bearings, his vest flickers out.

She darts away from him, trademark ponytail bouncing as she runs. He looks down to check his remaining health. Zero. Oliver Queen is out of the game. “Felicity Smoak!” he calls after her, humor behind the warning in his voice. “It’s laser tag, everything is fair” she teased back. He catches his breath. ‘Genius.’ He thought, heading for the door. 

Felicity emerges from the doorway to rejoin the rest of the group. She holds up her pistol triumphantly and blows at it, as if to displace some smoke. “And I remain undefeated!” She claims proudly. Oliver follows through the door an instant later. “I didn’t know you played so dirty, Smoak.” He said s as he holstered his gun and placed his vest back on the wall from which it came. He had a bit of lipstick smeared on his chin. “What’s the matter Oliver? Haven’t you ever used a gun before?” Cisco teased. “Nice.” Thea high-fived Felicity. Oliver brushed past Felicity to leave the room. She grabbed for his wrist. He turned to face her. “What?” sternly, he looks her in the eye. “Hey… I love you, Oliver.” She said, standing on her toes as she pecked him on the cheek. His expression softened. He pulled her in for another deep kiss. She dropped her gun as her hands reached around his neck. A clang on the floor. Neither of them noticed. 

Cisco coughed, turning to Curtis with a questioning look on his face. Curtis rolls his eyes as if to say: ‘it’s nothing new.’ 

“Ahem. Guys. Snap out of it!” They broke apart at Thea’s demand. “We’ve got company” she reminded them, nodding towards Cisco. “Maybe not here” Felicity mumbled leaning down to pick up her gun. He watched her in admiration. “Yeah, definitely not here.” he agreed, grabbing her hand. Thea took Felicity’s gun and vest. “Thanks” Felicity mumbled, squeaking as Oliver began to pull her towards the exit. Everyone saw Oliver plant a kiss on Felicity’s hand before the exterior door slammed. 

Cisco blinked after them and turned to the remaining group. “I…I don’t think I want to know...” shaking his head, “that’s intense.” he observed. “Even Barry and Cait aren’t that bad...” “You have no idea” came Curtis’ voice. “They’ve had a rough year, they deserve some happiness” Thea pointed out. “Another round? I’ll pay.” She offered, tossing Curtis Felicity’s old gun and vest. “I need my revenge.” She said, glaring at Cisco playfully. “Absolutely” Cisco and Curtis announced in unison. The three picked up their guns and disappeared back through the door. It shut behind them, blue light glowing out through the cracks.


End file.
